justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Let It Go
|image= |game= (Kids Mode) (Kids Mode) |artist= (Disney's Frozen/Nicki Gonzalez) Hu Wei Na (Jalene) |from=film |tvfilm='' '' |year=2013 |dlc = Classic October 20, 2015 (JDU) December 10, 2016 (NOW) Sing Along (2015) December 21, 2015 (JDU) January 9, 2016https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JAwI4h3DKvs (NOW) |mode=Duet Solo (Sing Along) |dg= / (Sing Along) |difficulty = Medium (Classic) Easy (Sing Along) |effort = Low (Classic/Sing Along) |mc='JDU' Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Sing-Along 1A: Light Cobalt Blue 1B: Blue 2A: Cobalt Blue 2B: Navy Blue |lc= (Sing Along) |gc=Yellow/Lilac (Sing Along) |pc= / (Sing Along) |nogm=4 each (Classic) 2 (Sing Along) |alt = Sing Along (DLC) |nowc = LetItGo (Classic) LetItGoDLC (Sing-Along) |pictos= 116 (Classic) 126 (Sing Along) |audio = |perf=Shirley Henault (P1) Aurélie Sériné (P2) Sing Along Aurélie Sériné |kcal=25 |dura=3:44 (Classic) 3:43 (Sing Along) }}"Let It Go" (Çin sahnesindeki) Frozen (2013 filmi) (Hu Wei Na (Jalane tarafından kapsanan) içinde , (随 它 吧 ile farklı bir ad ve dil altında), , ve (Çocuk Modu içinde) yer alıyor. Dansçıların Görünüşü Klasik Dansçılar, '' Frozen '' filminden Anna ve Elsa'ya dayanıyor. P1 P1 (Anna) örgüler içinde çilekli sarı saçlı ve bordo kadife pelerinli, açık mavi uzun kollu tişörtlü siyah ve mavi bir elbise ve siyah bağcıklı botlar giyiyor. P2 P2 (Elsa) balık kuyruğu örgüsünde platin sarı saçlara sahiptir ve örgü kollu, örgü pelerinli ve açık mavi yavru topuklu açık mavi bir elbise giyer. Aynı zamanda Sing-Along rutininin solo dansçısı. Letitgo coach 1.png|P1 (Old) Letitgo coach 2.png|P2/Sing Along (Old) Letitgo_coach_1_big.png|P1 (Updated) Letitgodlc_coach_1_big.png|P2/Sing Along (Updated) Arka Plan Klasik Frozen resmi logosu ilk önce görünür. Ayetler sırasında, dansçılar karlı bir ormandadır. Korolar sırasında, arka plan açık mavi kar swirls ve ekranda kar taneleri ile mavidir. Dansçının yansımaları alt kısımda görülebilir. Köprü boyunca Elsa bir buz kalesi inşa eder. Arka plan, filmdeki varlıkların dayanmasına dayanır. Sing-Along Zeminde vurgulanan ve parıldayan büyük, açık mavi bir kar tanesi bulunur. Çoklu kar taneleri görünür ve havada kaybolur. İkinci kancadan sonra Elsa, buz kalesini klasik rutinden yapıyor. Üçüncü kancada, arka plan kar tanesi tabanına geri döner. Gold Moves Klasik Klasik rutindeki her antrenör için 4 Gold Moves vardır: Gold Moves 1 ve 3: *P1: Kollarını çaprazla. *P2: Sağ elinizi bir düşünce pozu gibi yüzünüze koyun. Gold Moves 2 ve 4: Kollarını kuvvetlice aşağı indir. Letitgo gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 ve 3 Letitgo gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 ve 3 in-game Letitgo gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2 ve 4 Letitgo gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2 ve 4 in-game Sing Along Sing Along rutininde her ikisi aynı olan 2 Gold Moves var: Her İki Gold Moves: Sağa doğru ilerlerken iki kolunu da öne doğru atın. Letitgodlc gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Letitgodlc gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Dance Quests Classic * Special New Year Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *Disney Hits *Winter Has Come *Easy Peasy Party *Kids Corner *Hot Cocoa and Hot Moves *Duet *All Songs K-R *Easy Peasy Party *Princess *Hot Cocoa and Hot Moves *TV and Movies *Duet * *Unlimited K-R Sing-Along Version *Disney Hits *Fave Friends *Hall Of Fame *All Songs K-R *TV and Movies * *Unlimited K-R Trivia * Let It Go '', ana dizideki üçüncü Disney şarkısı. * Şarkı, özel bir YouTube videosunda kısaca açıklandı. * Dans, arka plan ve dansçılar (Anna ve Elsa) da dahil olmak üzere filmdeki bazı unsurları çizgi film formlarına benzerler. * Coach Selection menüsünde Anna'nın kalçalarına elleri vardı, ancak pozunun kollarını geçiyor olması gerekiyordu. * Şarkı boyunca, şarkıya alıntılarla "Let It Go" (klasik rutin alıntı yapmayan) adı verilir ve sanatçı "Disney Frozen" yerine "Disney Frozen" olur. Ayrıca, mağazanın ön izlemesinde köşede "#Disney" yazıyor. Galeri Game Files Letitgo_cover_generic.png|''Let It Go Letitgodlc cover generic.png|''Let It Go'' (Sing Along) Letitgo cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) LetItGo_Cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic, 2016-''2019) letitgo cover albumcoach updated.png| album coach (Classic, ''2020) Letitgoalt cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Sing Along) letitgo_jd2015 cover_albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) letitgo jdu cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) letitgodlc_cover_albumbkg.png| album background (Sing Along) Letitgo banner bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) Letitgoalt banner bkg.png| menu banner (Sing Along) Letitgo map bkg.png| map background (Classic) Letitgoalt map bkg.png| map background (Sing Along) Letitgo cover.png| cover (Classic) Letitgo cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) LetItGo_BC.jpg| cover (Classic, updated) LetItGo Cover 1024.png| cover (Classic) Letitgodlc cover@2x.jpg| cover (Sing Along) LetItGoDLC Cover 1024.png| cover (Sing Along) Letitgo snowflake jd2015 avatar.png|Snowflake avatar in letitgo snowflake golden ava.png|Golden snowflake avatar letitgo snowflake diamond ava.png|Diamond snowflake avatar Letitgo snowflake jd2015 avatar.png|P2 s avatar Letitgo p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar in letitgo p2 golden ava.png|P2 s golden avatar letitgo p2 diamond ava.png|P2 s diamond avatar Letitgo p1 jd2018 ava.png|P1 s avatar in (Kids Mode) Letitgo snowflake jd2018 ava.png|P2 s avatar in (Kids Mode) Letitgo pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) Letitgodlc pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Sing-Along) In-Game Screenshots LetItGo2015.PNG LetItGo20151.PNG LetItGo20152.PNG LetItGo2015China.PNG|PS4 menu Letitgo zh1 menu.png|''随它吧'' on the Xbox One menu Letitgo zh1 coach.png| coach selection LetItGo2016.PNG LetItGo20162.PNG LetItGo20163.PNG Letitgo jd2017 menu.png|''Let It Go'' on the menu (2017) Letitgo jd2017 load.png|Classic s loading screen (2017) Letitgo jd2017 coachmenu.png|Classic s coach selection screen (2017) Letitgodlc jd2017 menu.png|Sing-Along on the menu (2017) Letitgodlc jd2017 load.png|Sing-Along loading screen (2017) Letitgodlc jd2017 coachmenu.png|Sing-Along s coach selection screen (2017) Letitgo jd2015 gameplay 2.jpg|The leaked photo Letitgodlc jd2015 gameplay.jpg Promotional Images Letitgo jdnow promo gameplay.jpg letitgodlc jd2015 promo gameplay 1.jpg letitgodlc jd2015 promo gameplay 2.jpg letitgodlc jd2015 promo gameplay 3.jpg letitgodlc jdu promo gameplay.jpg|Sing-Along Version on the website Letitgodlc promo.jpeg Letitgo facebook promotion.jpg Behind the Scenes letitgo bts.png Others Letitgo thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Letitgo thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Letitgo jdnow glitch.png|''Let It Go'' appearing in the A-E section in IMG 20180521 150258 612.jpg|Different square of the Sing-Along Version in the shop letitgo background.png|Classic/Sing-Along Background Kisskissletitgoaltproof.png|Alt version in the files Jdu-endcard-pricedrop-thumb 317195.jpg|Beta Background seen on a Just Dance Unlimited advert. Videos Official Audio Idina Menzel - Let It Go (from "Frozen") Frozen - Let It Go《随它吧》 (Mandarin)(普通话) 『Official MV』 Let It Go (Nicki Gonzalez Version) (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Let It Go - Gameplay Teaser (US) Let It Go - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' 5☆ Stars - Let It Go - Just Dance 2015 - Kinect 随它吧 - 舞力全开2015 Let It Go - Just Dance 2016 Let It Go - Just Dance Now Let It Go - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) Let It Go Let It Go - Just Dance 2018 (Kids Mode) Let It Go - Just Dance 2019 Let It Go - Just Dance 2019 (Kids Mode) 'Sing Along' Let It Go (Sing Along) - Just Dance 2015 Let It Go (Sing Along) - Just Dance Now Let It Go (Sing Along) - Just Dance 2016 Let It Go (Sing Along) - Just Dance 2017 Танец Just Dance® 2018 (Unlimited) - Let It Go (НА ПОДПЕВКАХ) by Disney's Frozen (PS Move) Let It Go (Sing Along) - Just Dance 2019 References Site Navigation it:Let It Go en:Let It Go es:Let It Go de:Let It Go Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Disney Kategori:Çince Şarkılar Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Düets Kategori:İki Kadınlı Düetlar Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Just Dance 2015 Şarkıları Kategori:舞力全开2015 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:DLC'ler Kategori:Alternatif Şarkılar Kategori:Çocuk Modu Kategori:Shirley Henault Kategori:Aurélie Sériné Kategori:Idina Menzel Şarkıları